


The Colors of New Lives

by NightWing18



Series: Colors of Hugh and Alan [2]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Angst, Color Bonding, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No better at tagging, People will hate our boys, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWing18/pseuds/NightWing18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Alan have found each other, and are setting off on this roller coaster called a life together. But, in a time, in a world, where homosexual relationships are frowned upon, are hated, will they be able to navigate the tricky waters of a new relationship? Or will their differences, and the discrimination and hate from all around them, make them crash and burn, leaving two Soulmates lost and destroyed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors of New Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddeningNoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddeningNoise/gifts).



> SOo, hi again! Clearly I don't own any of this.   
> I got a few requests for a sequel to Colors of Machines, and sense I was just as eager to write it as I was for people to want to read it, here it is!  
> This work takes place pretty closely after the first one, a little bit of a time jump, but nothing important was missed, so everything should make sense.   
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, hateful comments are not. Thank you!  
> P.S-- I know its not very long, I'm doing my best while juggling college and running a club.

Alan and Hugh kept their relationship on the very down low, the only one in their group coworkers that even knew they were soulmates was Joan, and only because she was very observant of Alan’s attitudes and behaviors, the little different things he now did around Hugh. 

Still, they managed to get through the rest of the time working on the codes in relative peace, keeping their secret very close, well kept between the trio, and they coasted through fairly smoothly. Their touches were a bare minimum, they couldn’t to sleep in their separate rooms. Nothing changed, really, except with the colors all around them and the way the two males would look at each other. All in all, it was a good life, and each caught themselves more than once almost wishing they would never need to be sent home, that they could continue to do this day after day, to be together. 

Of course, that couldn’t be true, and it wasn’t too long before they weren’t needed to break the code anymore. The war was winding to a close, there was nothing left for them to do except destroy the paper trail. Which was quite the spectacle of gathering up plenty of wood to light a bonfire, and throwing everything into it in basically a party format. 

It was great, really, the atmosphere, the laughter as they threw themselves into it, Hugh’s arm around Alan’s shoulders. The warmth of the fire as they tossed their work into the hungry flames. 

Of course it couldn’t last, that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy it until the end. 

That night, Alan and Hugh lingered together longer than normal, close to each other in a shadowed corner, Alan’s arms up around Hugh’s neck, Hugh’s looped around Alan’s waist. They hadn’t wanted to separate yet, had wanted to enjoy the quiet of their last night in this place, before the real world tried to infringe on their delicate relationship. It had already been decided that they wouldn’t be separating in the morning on the return home, that instead Hugh would come home with him, stay in his home.

Despite the fact that they knew what they were doing, they did not want to leave this little corner of the world. Here, they were safe, no one knew about their relationship, so no one judged them for it. They could continue to be themselves, and do the work they were good at.

Out there, though… It was dangerous in the ‘real world,’ where they wouldn’t be able to hide for long, where they could be judged and discriminated against. Where they could be fired if they’re bosses didn’t agree with their new found soulmate status. It was going to be hard, probably as hard as cracking the code had been in the first place, but for entirely different reasons. Slowly, they separated, Hugh dipping in for one last lingering kiss before stepping back. “Meet you here tomorrow?” He breathed, catching Alan’s hand, not quite ready for the contact to stop.

Alan blushed faintly, returning the kiss before wrapping his long fingers around Hugh’s. “Right here,” he agreed, nodding slightly. “And then we can leave together.” 

Hugh smiled softly, letting go to brush his now free fingers through Alan’s hair gently. “Good night, Alan,” he murmured, stepping back. 

Alan leaned into the touch, eyes closing. “Good night, Hugh,” he replied, slowly slipping away to his own room, glancing behind him every step as he watched Hugh do the same. He spent a long time lying in bed, trying to get to sleep, but the combined nerves from taking Hugh home and the eagerness of starting their lives together kept him up, tossing and turning through the night. 

 

Over in Hugh’s room, he was having many of the same problems, but had taken to pacing to burn off his energy instead. Up and down, up and down the room, one wall to the next. He was very eager to join Alan, to start a life with him, to wake up next to him every day, but… He was nervous, as well. About what dropping everything and moving to live with Alan would mean. About how he would get a job, if he would be able to hide the fact that he had found his soulmate until he figured out if his possible boss was homophobic or not. 

All in all, he was scared. Scared of what the future could hold, scared about not knowing if him and Alan were in a strong enough relationship to be able to handle the looks, the glares, the hated whispered that would follow them wherever they went. Even being soulmates, a relationship like theirs was greatly frowned upon. After hours of pacing, the same thoughts chasing circles in his head, he flopped onto the bed, letting himself fall asleep. 

Neither of them got very much rest once they had managed to drift off, both of them tossed in the darkness of their dreams. 

So both were pretty out of it, dead on their feet from lack of sleep, when they met the next day, smiling sleepily. They got seats together on the transport home, and within minutes of being together again, Alan’s head had fallen onto Hugh’s shoulder, and he was asleep. And just a short while later, Hugh had dropped off with his head on Alan’s. The ride was peaceful as they got their much needed sleep, gathering strength to prepare for the storm before them.


End file.
